


Having a Moment Like This With You

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barbara "Barb" Holland Lives, Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, F/F, Gen, Sharing Clothes, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Hope you enjoy. :)





	Having a Moment Like This With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy. :)

She wakes up that morning and with a smile, turns her head slightly to look over at Barb. Beautiful Barb, so very beautiful, she thinks as she gently runs her fingers down the girl’s arm before sitting up.

Glancing around their bedroom, Nancy spies one of Barb’s shirts before moving to grab it, and slides into it as she walks out of their bedroom. One of the dogs looks up its bed when she walks by before it goes back to sleep as she enters their kitchen.

The coffee hums quietly as she sips her warm tea slowly and a pair of arms wrap themselves around her middle. With a soft chuckle, she leans her head back onto Barb’s shoulder as the other leaves little kisses along the side of her neck and shoulder.

“Mmmm.. you’re wearing my shirt again.”

Nancy grins and looks at Barb sideways.

“Well, you do have great taste after all, love.”

Barb smiles.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She’s glad that Eleven managed to save Barb in time from the Upside Down and its creatures, just so that she could have more moments like this in the future with Barb at her side.


End file.
